


There is no death

by hannahsmetana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahsmetana/pseuds/hannahsmetana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke no longer needs the ghosts of his past to guide his actions. That doesn't mean he doesn't miss them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no death

As Luke grew older and more confident in his abilities, he found he needed the guidance of his Force guardians less and less. Of course, whenever he required assistance one or all of them would soon turn up, but as he learned to trust the Force in and of itself, those occasions became more infrequent. While he acknowledged this was a measure of his control and understanding of the ways of the Jedi, he found he missed the interaction.

Finally, after years had passed since he had last made contact with Ben, Yoda or his father, he came to accept that they had become fully one with the Force. He acknowledged the pain, the grief and the loneliness that this caused him before dutifully and carefully releasing his emotions, reimmersing himself to the joyful challenges of training the Padawans of the New Jedi Order. 

Some months later, Luke retired after a particularly tiring day. He had been helping some of the older Padawans achieve a deep meditative state, gently centering them in the Force and then setting them adrift to be carried on the calming currents of life energy. As was usual for the youngsters, their mental shields had slipped under the caress of the Force, causing some of their memories, thoughts and emotions to bleed into Luke's subconscious. Luke smiled as he slipped into sleep, the happy thoughts of the Padawans buzzing pleasantly in his mind. 

In his dreams he could see the young ones laughing and sparring, tumbling and mock fighting, carefree as only the truly unburdened can be. He found himself drawn to a particularly boisterous memory, shining brightly among the sparkling sussurus of happy interactions. There were two distinct Force signatures, joyfully whirling around, clearly engaged in a light-hearted duel. They danced around each other, and Luke could make out their forms as they gracefully attacked and parried, neither individual gaining the upper hand but neither particularly seeming to care. Rather, they appeared to be taking an inordinate amount of pleasure from their apparent stalemate, the Force shining brightly with their mirth. 

Entranced, Luke moved towards the whirling pair, eager to identify these beacons of light. The dazzling aura made it difficult to distinguish the two, but Luke was astonished to see that the nearer of the two was no youngling, as he had assumed, rather a young man, auburn hair flopping around his bearded face and bright blue eyes shining like stars as he duelled with his friend. He was smiling even as he panted, the occasional burst of laughter erupting through his determined grin. 

Moving around the battle, Luke was able to make out the other combatant. He felt himself start as he recognised the tall young man before him; his own father, Anakin Skywalker. Never had Luke seen his father so invigorated, so unguardedly happy. His joyful energy was almost palpable as he and his opponent continued to nullify each other's attacks. He laughed full throatedly as they locked blades, fierce affection burning in his eyes as his gaze met that of the other. 

"It seems we are finally evenly matched, brother," he grinned, as both warriors leant their weight on to the other's blade, neither budging an inch. 

"Brother?" thought Luke. He was unaware that his father had any siblings. Was this other then his uncle? 

Abruptly Anakin's opponent deactivated his lightsaber, simultaneously rolling to one side. Luke watched as his father staggered forward, his grin faltering. Like lightning his "uncle" changed direction, rolling back onto the taller man's shoulder and leaning forward to pry the blade from Anakin's hand while reigniting his own, bringing both sabers to bear on either side of his opponent's neck as he fell to his knees. Stunned disbelief briefly registered on Anakin's face, while his brother grinned in triumph. 

"It seems I still have more to teach you, my young Padawan, including not to underestimate your elders and betters!" came the droll response, as the victor powered down the two weapons, clipping his own to his belt before offering his free hand to his brother and hauling him to his feet. He offered the shiny hilt back to Anakin, withholding a fraction as he added, "Now remember... "

"This weapon is your life!" the pair chanted, before both men burst out laughing. Luke noted a second moment of surprise on his father's face as the other man, rather than releasing the hilt instead used it to pull Anakin into a warm embrace, one that was quickly returned.

As the two pulled apart, Anakin slyly added, "I let you do that, you know. I wouldn't want my old master to feel redundant. I know how sulky you get when you feel you have nothing to do!"

"Ha! As if I could ever find time to be bored with you around, you insolent whelp!" spluttered the other, in mock outrage. However, the twinkle in his eyes held only affection for the man opposite him. 

"Insolent whelp? Why Master Kenobi, for one known as the Negotiator I would have thought by now you might have come up with something a little more original!" exclaimed Anakin, throwing his arm around his oldest friend, for Luke now realised it could be no other than the man he knew as Ben, miraculously deaged to his prime; the Obi-Wan Kenobi of legend, freed of the chains of guilt and exile and reunited with the one person he loved as a son, a friend, his brother. 

The two turned and started move away, Anakin's arm draped across Obi-Wan's shoulder. As they retreated the two seemed to become brighter and the Force flared to welcome them into its embrace. As the pair of brothers faded from sight, both Luke and his father burst out laughing at the infamous Negotiator's considered response:

"E chuta!"

The light brightened then to a dazzling intensity, though in it Luke could make out the two radiant auras merging with countless others before all faded to a warm darkness. As he awoke, he felt a burden he didn't know he had been carrying lift from his mind and his shoulders, and a fierce joy surged through his veins. "...there is the Force," he murmured, fully understanding the mantra for the first time and revelling in the peace it brought him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my resolution. I needed something to alleviate the heart break that is the Star Wars saga. 
> 
> Also, I can see why Anakin would appear younger as a Force ghost to Luke, as technically he died on Mustafar and Luke didn't really know him. That pasty old man under the mask wasn't Anakin really. Luke did know Obi-Wan though, and so in my head canon he would appear to Luke as he knew him, but would appear to someone who knew him during the Clone Wars, like Bail Organa (had he not been blown up on Alderaan) as General Kenobi.
> 
> Left to their own devices I think the spirits would appear as they were when they were most vital. For the brothers this has to be during the Clone Wars, after Anakin had been knighted and they were able to informalise their relationship. Although the war was especially tough on Obi-Wan with his deep compassion, it was also the only time he got to spend with Anakin where he wasn't parenting him so it makes perfect sense to me that the two of them both appear from that period.


End file.
